


Culture Mariage

by Verse



Category: Taiyou no Ko Esteban | Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or | The Mysterious Cities of Gold
Genre: Cultural Differences, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: Esteban, Zia and Tao have different cultures, different visions of what is acceptable or not. But they are ready to listen.





	Culture Mariage

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mariage de cultures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125589) by [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja). 



> This work is a translation, and not a single line here belongs to me. But I found it really cute, so I thought I'd share with the english-speaking world ^^ please send your love to the original author! (Or here if you're self conscious, I'll translate to them.)

The hardest thing to admit is that Esteban likes that.

He likes it when Zia takes his hand, lays it gently against her cheek. He likes it when Tao jumps to his neck, rubs his nose against his neck. And he even likes it when Tao falls asleep on Zia's shoulder and she strokes his hair, because it's cute, and funny, and that's why this can't go on any longer.

Multiple times, he'd wanted to speak up, to make things clear, but how is he supposed to resist this sweetness? Everytime, when his skin touches his friends', he finds himself speechless, unable to break something so precious. And when it's not the case, he feels clumsy, as if it was inappropriate to bring the subject up.

Father Rodriguez did not raise him for monastic life. But there are some things he knows are a sins.

Of course, a young boy can marry a girl, and make a living with her. Of course, sometimes two monks are very close friends, and as long as they sleep in their own room, it doesn't shock ... well, it shocked people, but not Father Rodriguez.

But playing both sides, not choosing a single person to cherish all life, that is a sin. And Esteban assumes it's even worse when one doesn't know themself. Or at least just as much, it's not really clear to him. At times, he wishes he could talk to someone who could give him advice, but he doesn't think Mendoza can help with that.

He promises to himself he'll speak up, next time.

* * *

Tao found, in the texts he was studying, a new clue that could lead to a new City of Gold. He is so excited that he hops instead of walking.

Zia takes one of Tao's hand, one of Esteban's hand, and begins to dance. Soon, they form a circle while Esteban and Tao's fingers intertwine. They turn so fast that they turn dizzy, and all fall on each other laughing.

Zia's hair caresses Esteban's cheek, Tao's body on his own warms him up, and this can't go on like that, but ... how, then? Should he choose?

It should be Zia, right? This is what is normal. Esteban is no monk, after all. She's so pretty, her smile lights up the sky, and it's so easy to imagine living with her, building a family.

And yet, without Tao, it seems absurd, as much as living without Zia. So, how can he talk about breaking what they have, if he does not even know what he wants? And why does he get lost in his thoughts, rather than enjoying those moments that might be much rarer in the future?

He promised himself, though. To talk about his doubts, at least.

But before he could even pronounce his first word, he is interrupted by Tao's voice. "I know it's the wrong time, and it's not going to please anyone. But we really need to talk about our relationship. Zia, who would you choose, Esteban or me?"

* * *

Esteban cannot believe it. It sounds like a terrible betrayal on Tao's part. Not because himself never thought about it, nor because he never would - he often did - but because it would mean that what they have, Tao and him, isn't even an option? This would account for nothing? 

He sits up, looks at Tao in the eyes, and slaps him.

"Oh, stop it!" says Tao. He clenches his fists, clenches his teeth. "One of us should have asked that a long time ago. She'll probably choose you anyway, you two are the chosen ones, and I'm just your advisor! It's just to make things clear, to stop hoping, and, darn! Maybe I grew up alone, but I read books, and loving the same girl can completely destroy a relationship between hachapa. " He turns to Esteban, as if embarrassed, as if his anger had passed. "We are hachapa, right?"

"I don't want to listen to you!" growls Esteban. "Traitor!"

Tao's face distorts into something hurt and upset, and Esteban wonders if he's going to cry or attack him.

"Stop!" screams Zia. "What does that mean, hachapa? Tao!"

Esteban has to admit that it's a good question. Even though she may be asking it to forget that she was asked a question, too.

But Tao looks at Zia like a hunted animal, an embarrassed pout twisting his lips.

"I was mistaken, so it's not important."

"Esteban can't say you're mistaken if he doesn't know what that is. And, he always says things he regrets when he's angry. Don't make fun of him! And you neither!"

Esteban doesn't know if he should laugh or just be very in love with Zia, right now. He could even listen to Tao, see what he really thinks of him, other than in Mu's language.

"Hachapa, it's... how can I explain that... you guys don't have words for that ... brother of heart? Intimate friend? Why are you making this so embarrassing to explain? It's like a fiancee but, a boy one, and ... "

 Oh, thinks Esteban. And that's what he's dreaming about, really, but he wouldn't want to bow down. "So, we have this and a fiancee?"

"If everything goes well, yes," Tao says with a miserable voice.

"And wouldn't it be possible for Zia to have a ... hachapa ,too?" It sounds weird to him, but if there is a way for all of them to be together, then that must be known, right?

"Yes !" Tao answers. "But it must be a girl."

"That does not answer the question!" says Zia. "Are you two hachapa, yes or no?"

 

Esteban sees that she hopes, that she is tired of their arguments, especially since this one started for her. But that's not what sets Esteban. He looks at Tao, who seems to want to convince himself to stay angry. It's Esteban who denied him that, after all.

"Yes." he says.

And Tao jumps to his neck, holds him tight in his arms. "Obviously."

Esteban thinks about what he should do. Of course, he has no idea. Even if he knew the language, he would not read the old romance stories of the Mu people. So he kisses him softly, on the lips, just because he really wants to. He's pretty sure the monks don't do that, but maybe hachapa do?

And Tao seems to waver a little, before recovering and kissing back enthusiastically.

Unfortunately, it stops, and he steps back, keeping his hands on Esteban's shoulders. "But we still need to ask Zia, you know, right?" And he turns to her, his face imploring.

* * *

 

 "Wait!" says Esteban. "Wait, Tao! Zia! I wanted to say..."

He swallows his saliva. This is an important moment, isn't it?

"I mean, what Tao is talking about, what ... what we are, it only exists in the Mu Empire, not in my country!"

"In mine, it's rarer, and it doesn't have the same name, but it's possible." Zia says softly.

"It exists among Atlanteans!" Tao protests. "Less than in my people, but it exists! I don't know why I say that, because their debaucheries are well known, but ..."

"That's not the question! Even though I grew up without hearing about it, I can understand it! So, are you sure that Zia has to choose?  The Mu empire can't be right about everything!" Here Tao grunts, but Esteban ignores him. "Are there no countries where she wouldn't have to choose? I mean, if she doesn't want to?"

He knows very well that in Spain it wouldn't be possible. So, there is little chance, is there? But he does not mention it, in case nobody would realize it. Also, he always feels a little guilty to claim himself from Spain in front of Zia, much more than he feels guilty of his Atlantean blood in front of Tao. He grew up there, after all, dreaming of adventure and gold like the others.

"Zia," he asks. "Where you're from, would you have to choose between the two of us? or could you stay with the both of us?"

Zia blushes, looks down. Esteban thinks he's gone too fast. He doesn't even know if she wants this. He only thought what himself wanted.

"No," she finally admits. "Only the princesses, the Inca girls, can."

And then she adds, quietly. "But I liked feeling like a princess ..."

Esteban and Tao exchange a look and come to the conclusion that it is unforgivable that Tao could ask her a question that makes her no longer feel like a princess. Okay, maybe Tao doesn't interpret it exactly the same way, especially in relation to his own guilt, but he comes to the same conclusion. And that's one of the reasons why Esteban loves him so much.

At the same time, they bow before Zia.

"You're totally a princess." Esteban says.

"Better than a princess! You're a chosen one! If you wanted to have a hundred husbands, you could!" Tao adds. "Even if, uh, I'm not saying that I would agree to that, but ..."

Zia has the softest laugh, which she hides behind her hand. "I don't want to be too greedy. Two will be perfectly fine." She closes her eyes. "I hope it's part of my destiny. I want to believe it."

It's good news. Excellent news. The best news possible.

"You know ?" says Tao. "It was nice, when we all fell on each other, and I think we stopped because of something I said. So, can we do that again? I am totally in to do it again! "

(Of course, it's they can do it, today, and every day to come.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
